


Bang

by asrewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrewrites/pseuds/asrewrites
Summary: This was written for a Tumblr challenge a couple of years back. The idea was to be angsty.





	Bang

It was a really big hole.

It couldn’t have been a bullet. That’s not what a gunshot looked like that he could remember. Something big had gone through him but it didn’t hurt that he could tell. That jagged hole should have been made by something thicker, bigger. Something like rebar he thought. Rebar would make a hole like that.

But he knew better because he could smell the gun smoke in the air. Hell, he could see it as the gun was that close to him. No need to aim when you’re that close you’re going to hit something.

He knew it wasn’t real, but time seemed to be moving slower all of a sudden. He hadn’t heard the clink of the shell casing hit the ground yet, but he could feel the warmth as it spread on his shirt. Hell, it was spreading on his pants too, and now was not the time to lose control of his bladder. Or maybe it was.

It was a really big hole.

A really big hole and it was impossible to breathe. The impact had knocked the air right out of him, or maybe it was a collapsed lung.  
He’d had one of those once. After that big rig t-boned the Impala and they’d all been in the hospital. Right? That’s when it was right?  
But he couldn’t ask Sam. He could see the shocked expression on his brother’s face, the fear and pain started to work it’s way over Sam’s features but the gun never wavered.

The world tilted. He must have started to fall backwards because what he was seeing was changing and it was definitely not like he was dropping down straight. No, he was falling backwards.

He didn’t feel it as he hit the floor but he registered the clink of the cartridge as it met the tiles even as he did.

It was a really big hole.


End file.
